1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and cases for holding surgical instruments, implants and devices and to the brackets for holding the instruments, implants and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of containers and cases have been provided to organize surgical instruments, implants and other medical devices. These items must not only be organized but protected from damage. Likewise, the items must be sterilized, stored and then delivered for ready use. In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,097, we have disclosed an instrument cassette and sterile wrap assembly composed of a tray and a lid mounted thereto. In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,502 we have disclosed an instrument cassette having a mechanism to prevent lateral movement of the medical instrument when positioned within the cassette. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,987 the tray is provided with downwardly extending feet that are nestable within recesses provided in the tray cover located there beneath. In our U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,738 the storage and sterilization tray assembly is designed to be slidably mounted on a horizontally extending rack.
The sterilization and storage tray assemblies must be modified or tailored to the particular size and configuration of the instruments, implants and devices to be held within the tray. Various types of bracketry and holders are typically mounted within the tray assembly with the configuration of the brackets depending upon the devices to be held within the assembly. In order to utilize the tray assembly in a variety of different applications, it is desirable to provide a tray assembly having internal brackets that may be easily moved or changed depending upon the devices to be held by the brackets. Disclosed herein is such a tray assembly.
One such bracket we have devised is shown in FIGS. 29-34. The bracket shown is particularly useful in partitioning the container into multiple compartments through the use of a bar mounted to a plurality of rigid brackets holding the bar to a base plate or the floor of a container. The bar is produced from a flexible material, such as, silicone rubber thereby allowing the bar to be cut and shaped to hold a variety of differently configured medical items. The length of a bracket produced from a flexible material is limited when vertical posts are used to mount the bracket since the material will flex an undesirable amount. The flexible bar shown in FIG. 29 on the other hand is secured along its length thereby limiting the amount of flexibility.
A particular problem with the prior art devices for holding surgical instruments for sterilization is the loosening and separation of fasteners used to hold various types of brackets, in turn, that hold the surgical instruments during sterilization. Disclosed herein is a new mounting fastener for securing the mounting brackets to the sterilization tray or a flat tray insertable in a wire basket.